New family
by hwilkes1999
Summary: "My family's dead because of me they died because of me you dont understand i wont fit in with this family" i screamed so everyone can hear me she lost her family and was given a chance with the lynch's but what happens if mixed feeling and hatred get put into the picture


**This is a new story im trying so if you like it review if I don't get many reviews then I won't continue with it. This story will have the whole of R5 Stormie and Mark lynch (there parents) and a girl called holly and a girl call Melanie it is not an Austin and ally story apologies im staring it about 2 days after**

Holly's pov

_Dear diary _

_It's been 2 days since I have joined rydel's family I really miss my family but there gone now, her family are so nice and caring rydel she is amazing. Ross is actually pretty cute, riker is sweet, stormie is kind and helpful, mark is considerate, rocky is crazy and Ratliff is someone you could call weird and the best part about being here is I fit in. stormie decided it was time to go somewhere for a break so she rented a beach house for a month and im looking forward to it I will write in you soon _

_Love ally x_

I was in the car with Ross rydel and rydel's friend Melanie

"So Melanie are you excited" Ross says looking through the review mirror

"Yeah I can't wait what about you" she replies and he looks back onto the road

"Im looking forward to it what about you rydel" I turn to face her

"Yeah of course me and Melanie are going to have a blast" it's nice to know she has forgotten about me it thought he was going to ask me but he completely blanked me

3 hours later….

"Were hear" his voice booms through the car

"We know" and I got out of the car

Everyone else got out of the car and ran inside whilst I got the bags from the boot

"Nice to know someone helps me" I sigh

"I will help you" I turn around to find riker

"Thanks riker that generous of you" he helps me carry all the bags inside

"Holly can I speak to you for a minute" stormie shouts

"Of course you can where are you exactly" I shout back

"In the kitchen" everyone is gathered into the kitchen

"Im sorry holly but you will have to share a bedroom with one of the boys" I nod

"Okay that's fine" they all look at me shocked

"You're okay with this" Ross says

"Oh it's nice of you to recognise me but anyways yeah im fine with it" he give me a look to say what the hell you on about I just walk up to stormie

"So who will I be sharing a room with" I ask politely

"Ross" well this can't get any better can it

"I I that's that's fine I suppose" she give me directions of Ross's bedroom and tells me to go unpack I picked up my suitcase and dragged it upstairs and into the bedroom

"That was hard work" I sigh

I unpack everything away when I finished I shoved the suitcase under the bed and I heard a cough behind me I stand up to Ross leaning against the door frame

"What" I said it came out harsh but he aint exactly been himself today

"What's wrong with you?" he walked towards me

"Nothing is wrong" I turn around so I don't have to look at him

"Holly I know there is something up with you… I may only know you for 3 days but you're important to me and I care about you" he says

"Course you do" I said harshly

"What's that supposed to mean" I hear him get closer until I feel his breathe on my neck

"It's means I don't believe you" he turns me around but I can't bring myself to look at him

"Holly look at me" I want to say I can't but before I could he lifts my chin up with his index finger

"Course I care about you why wouldn't I" he says in a lower voice

"You completely ignored me in the car" I explained

"Im sorry holly I didn't mean to you know that" so he hugged me

"Good" so we let go of each other and I was about to lie on the bed but he beat me to it

"I was going to lie there" he laughs

"Too late" so I stepped back until my back was on the door and I ran and jumped straight onto him

"That's better" I said

"Holly get off me" I slide of him and I go sit on the other side of the bed

"I weigh a tonne don't I" I laugh

"Not really…" he was interrupted by stormie shouting everyone for dinner

"KIDS LETS GO TO THE BEACH" everyone replies

"Yeaaahhhhh" accept me

"Don't you want to go the beach" I shake my head

"Not really I might just stay here and watch a movie" he laughs to himself

"How about I stay here and we can watch a movie together" I pretend im thinking

"I would like that but what about Melanie" he stops laughing

"What about her" maybe I shouldn't of said that

"I just thought..." he interrupts me

"You thought I liked so I would probably choose her over you" I shook my head again

"Actually I thought you liked her and you just wanted to see her in a swimming costume but let's go with what you said" he cups my hand in his and drags me downstairs

"Actually mum I and holly are going to stay here and watch a movie etc."

"Okay sweetie well have fun we will probably have dinner out so don't make anything for us" he nods as a reply everyone got into cars but before stormie could she looked at me

"Holly looks after the house and watch Ross" she got into the car and drove off with riker rydel and Melanie in the other car following behind we went back inside and I just burst out laughing

"Aww Ross needs a babysitter because he can't be trusted "he stands there with his arms folded

"You finished" I nod we both flung ourselves on the sofa

"What film you want to watch" I think for a moment

"What about…..tangled" he looks at me

"I love tangled" he laughs and presses play

1 hour and 40 minutes later…

"that film was amazing" I turn to look at ross

Ross suddenly has a smirk on his face, which makes me instantly think he is up to something...

My suspicions are correct, as he suddenly hits me with a feather pillow.

"Ow!" I yell, rubbing my head.

"Sorry..." he apologises, before beginning to set his pillow back down onto the sofa. I quickly grab another pillow, deciding to join in with the fun.

I hit Ross right in the stomach, before he cries out in pain and looks at me. He picks up his pillow and hits me back. For feather pillows, these hurt quite a bit.

I run around the room, trying to get away from Ross and his pillow. However, he obviously out runs me, catching me tightly around the waist. This makes me squeal, as I jump from the surprise attack.

"Ha-ha! I've got you now!" He shouts, victoriously.

"Let me go!" I scream, trying to wriggle free from his arms, helplessly.

"Only if you say sorry for making me watch a kiddy film" I laugh

"Im sorry" he lets me go and we both sit back down

"It's weren't that bad actually" I look at him surprised

"I told you" Ross starts to yawn

"Are you tired?" he nods and stands up and runs upstairs he comes back down with a very large quilt

"Let's sleep on here" so he wraps us both up with the quilt and I snuggle into him

"You cold" I nod he puts his arm around my shoulder and we both nod of we my head on his shoulder and his head on top of my head

A couple of hours later…

I wake up to people whispering I open my eyes "what are you all staring at"

They all laugh accept Melanie the scene of me and Ross looks like were something more than friends which I would like but I think he likes Melanie I look beside me to see Ross still asleep so I push him off the sofa

He wakes up to him on the floor "ow" he said rubbing his bum

"Look" he looks to where I pointed to

"Oh hey guys did you have fun" they all laugh

"what did I say something funny" he stands up and stretches his top comes up a bit to show a bit of his 6 pack I couldn't bring myself not to look I shake my head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts

"Im going bed you coming Ross" he nods we were half way upstairs when Melanie followed us up

"Ross can I talk to you a minute" he nods and they both walk down the hallway I go in my room and get changed before ross comes in by time I finished ross came in with a smile on his face

"Why are you smiling like that" he takes his top and chucks it on the desk

"Melanie asked me out I said yeah" what this can't be happening to me my smile suddenly turned into a frown

"What's wrong" he sat down beside me

"Nothing" he knew I wasn't okay but he just didn't ask any more about it we both got into bed

"night holly" he whispers

"night ross" I whisper back


End file.
